


Tying

by hermesdaughter



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermesdaughter/pseuds/hermesdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"« No, thank you. For everything » he should have said that more often.  "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying

Red. Karen said it was red. Well of course he couldn't _see_ it, but he trusted her.

He let it slide under his shirt collar, then on his chest, down to his fingertips. He started tying it.

Standing forward the wide glass wall of his flat, Matt imagined to be in front of a mirror. He guessed his reflection, a man in a black suit, wearing a red tie. Thin wrinkles had started drawing the signature of time on his face, making a pale scar slightly stand up on his right eyebrow. He stroked it. Sometimes memories carve themselves in flesh.

He sighed. He got the knot wrong.

"Do you need a hand with that?" asked Foggy, who had just came out of the bathroom, he clearly overdid it with cologne. No answer came so he headed for Matt, and started  messing about with the tie.

Matt didn't need help, but he let Foggy get on with the tying anyway. It reminded him about the old times, back to college, when Foggy used to help him get dressed before going out, when the whole sham was still necessary. Now that it was no more, it made him smile.

"Oh dammit, it's fucking more complicated on this side!" he cussed "And stop smiling! You're making me lose my concentration!". With his fingers intertwined with the red silk, Foggy was having trouble trying to disentangle the mess he had just created. Matt grabbed his hand, causing him to stop.

"Thank you".

"At least try to wait until I finish tying, before saying thanks. This damned kno-"

"No, _thank you._ For everything" he should have said that more often.   

He slightly tightened his grip on Foggy's hand, under the calluses he could feel the warmth of the other man, life pulsing through his veins at the pace of his heartbeat. Slowly, Matt brought his forehead close to his partner's, his mouth just ajar. "Thank you" he whispered and sealed the words on Foggy's lips, before he could argue any further.

"Hey you lovebirds! Well, call me conservative but I think the best men shouldn't show up _after_ the bride" a familiar voice broke from the doorway.

"Sure Claire, forgive us" Matt answered, catching up with his friend and leading her back to the door "we'll be there in a sec".

"Well hurry up, Karen has already freaked out a couple times, the third time I won't be responsible for my actions. Jesus, I truly don't get how she managed to find a husband! Poor man, he'll-" the two men couldn't hear the end of it, as Claire had turned away and closed the door behind her back, mumbling.

Matt finally tied his tie, and then he turned to his lover.

Foggy was staring at him. He raked one hand through his blond hair and a crooked smile emerged on his face. "So. How do I look?"

"Way too much cologne"

"Oh, c'mon matt! You still going on about this? It's your sense of smell that's heightened, not my cologne" he answered, while taking their overcoats from the sofa. He got to the door. "Therefore, shall we go, mr best man?" he asked as he opened the door.

"After you, sir" Matt answered, half bowing.

They exited from the flat together, arm in arm, like that last night at college, several years ago.

The sound of the door closing echoed through the stairwell.

"God damn it, Matt! THE RINGS!!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and english is not my first language, so should there be any mistakes or whatsoever please let me know.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
